


Game, Set and Match.

by DieroteRosine



Series: Tsukishima Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Players of the Volleyball League, Day 6/7: Sendai Frogs/Celebration, Fluff, JVA Employee Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sendai Frogs Game, Sendai Frogs Player Tsukishima Kei, Spoilers, Tsukishima Week 2020, Victory, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Kuroo snuggled into the back of his neck, his chin resting on Tsukishima's shoulder."As much as I like our friends, I just needed a moment with you alone." His voice murmured into Tsukishima's shoulder and the blonde smiled slightly."I said it - you invited too many.""Yeah, you're right.""I'm always right.", smirked Tsukishima and received a snort from the black-haired man in response."Maybe often, but definitely not always.""Tell me when I was wrong about something."Now Kuroo giggled softly. "The one time when you told me that you didn't like me and then slept in my bed a week later."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Game, Set and Match.

Tsukishima should have known it.

Of course, Kuroo couldn't miss turning their first victory in the first division into a big "happening".

He should have known that his boyfriend was going to invite the entire team and a few close friends to a party.

It was _so_ typical.

What Tsukishima couldn't have known, however, was that Kuroo Tetsurou had apparently thought it would be a good idea to invite not just his team and "a few close friends", but apparently the _entire damn_ volleyball league.

And that they wouldn't just go out to eat Ramen somewhere, but that his stupid boyfriend had reserved an entire restaurant for them.

A restaurant.

Just because they'd won a small, insignificant game.

The same “stupid boyfriend” was pushing a tray with shots to the table where Tsukishima had sat down next to Kyoutani and both tried desperately to ignore the what seemed like hundreds of guests.

This turned out to be relatively difficult, however, considering the fact that Tsukishima really knew each of the people present and they _all_ wanted to talk to him.

As if he had done something great.

But no, he had only earned the game set point for their match and that seemed to be enough for everyone to make him “happy” with their unwanted presence.

The had lost sight of Koganegawa minutes ago, the tall setter completely in his element, as he asked each of those present for their numbers.

Absolutely nothing had changed from their time in High School.

Apart from the fact that Tsukishima now counted Kyoutani and Koganegawa among his best friends and the unequal trio now regularly mixed up the league.

And if you continued to ignore the tiny _little_ fact, that Tsukishima hasn't been roaming the world quite so alone for a few years already.

The black-haired, former captain of Nekoma was always at his side and has since made it his business to turn Tsukishima's life upside down.

But Tsukishima wouldn't want to have it any other way.

While in the beginning it was unfamiliar to sneak to Tokyo on weekends and tell the team a story the next Monday why he was "so tired", Tsukishima now could hardly imagine waking up alone.

Kuroo Tetsurou hadn't promised too much when he told him at the end of their first training camp that he wouldn't let him out of his sight again.

The man had kept his word and it had been ten years since the two lived side by side.

Tsukishima remembered Sugawara's face with a smile when Tsukishima had accidentally received a call from Kuroo during one of their training sessions, telling him that he would be already waiting in his room.

The scolding he received from his senpai amused Tsukishima to this day.

It had only contributed to Tsukishima realizing once again how much he actually _liked_ Kuroo.

The same Kuroo, who made his way to their table now and was only able to protect half of all shots, reached Tsukishima with a big grin.

"Hey babe.", he whistled, pressing an unenthusiastic Tsukishima a wet kiss on the cheek.

The blonde gave him a snort. "Well, did you survive the way through the thirsty pack?"

Kuroo puffed his cheeks and nodded in the direction of the other players, who sat in their groups talking and drinking loudly. “It felt like I had to defend my life. Who would've thought that these volleyball players would be so ready to throw my hard-earned money out the window?"

This earned him a low chuckle from Tsukishima. “After all, it was your idea to invite them all.” With a scrutinizing look around the group, he added: “You didn't necessarily have to invite the WHOLE league. I mean, our team would have been enough."

Kuroo put the tray down on the table and both arms on his hips.

"Excuse me? That was your first win in the first division? And my perfect boyfriend also scored the last point? What kind of great boyfriend would I be if I didn't celebrate that?"

Tsukishima and Kyoutani gave each other meaningful looks and Kuroo snorted slightly, pouting.

“Seriously, Kuroo-san.”, Kyoutani intervened, “that are at least a hundred people. Isn't that a bit exaggerated?"

In response, Kuroo gave him a crooked grin. "If I were you, I would reconsider this statement, because -" he broke off and then turned around.

For a moment he stared into the crowd with narrowed eyes, then he whistled once and waved.

Kyoutani's entire body sank into the cushions of his chair when seconds later none other than Yahaba made his way to them and flashed everyone present a grin.

Tsukishima had to resist an amused giggle, knowing only too well that Kyoutani had a head over heels crush on his former classmate and still hadn't managed to ask him on a date after all this time.

Tsukishima was all the more delighted to see how Kyoutani's head slowly turned a distinctly red color when Yahaba gave him a wide smile.

“Hey Ken, congratulations! Great victory for your first game! I saw it in the stands, but you were all gone already when I made it out."

The realization that Yahaba had apparently come to this game especially for him seemed too much for Kyoutani and the otherwise gruff player gave a low whimper.

This could only be heard from Tsukishima, who was sitting right next to him and the blonde patted Kyoutani on the shoulder encouragingly.

With a crooked smile he said loud enough for everyone: "Ken, I'm sure you would like to have a chat with Yahaba alone. How about if Tetsu and I mingle with the people?"

Before his good friend could counter something in panic, Tsukishima had slipped from his seat, grabbed a shot and nodded to Yahaba.

The last thing Tsukishima saw of Kyoutani was a frightened expression on his face when Yahaba dropped down next to him and immediately began to talk to him.

Kuroo snorted softly and nodded to the two men.

“It's about time the two of them figure their relationship out. Every time I go to one of your games with Yahaba, he keeps telling me how _great_ Kyoutani is and how proud he is of him."

“Just ask me.”, Tsukishima shook his head, “every time Ken talks about his old team or we see Oikawa on the news, the conversation basically ends with an analysis of Yahaba's statements that he made eight years ago . I mean - ", he pointed in the direction of the two, “he doesn't have to worry at all, Yahaba only has eyes for him."

For a moment they looked at the two former Sehijo players, then Kuroo wrapped an arm around Tsukishima and pulled him with him.

On their way through the crowds, they had to stop several times, receive congratulations and greet old friends.

The Karasuno-Alumini had settled in a corner near the door, and the chance of getting past this table without any problems was almost zero.

Asahi was the first to spot them and buffed Nishinoya in the side.

The little ex-libero had just been talking loudly to Tanaka and immediately raised his head at the light touch, his mouth twisted in a wide grin.

“Well, if that's not the man of the hour!” He shouted, thus securing the attention of the rest of the men and women at the table.

"Tsukishima!", Hinata hopped off his chair and wrapped the blonde in a tight hug that almost broke Tsukishima's back.

With a groan, Tsukishima nudged Hinata's head and pushed the shorter man away, an overwhelmed snort escaped him.

Kageyama was also standing in front of him now, one hand outstretched in a friendly handshake, a crooked smile on his face. "Good game! You're getting really dangerous to us with your frog army."

That only elicited an amused eyebrow raise from Tsukishima. "This “frog army” will tear the trophy out of your hands at the end of the season, King."

Kageyama nodded and something like pride crossed his features as he patted Tsukishima on the shoulder.

"I can't wait to play against you, Tsukishima!", Hinata smiled broadly at him from below and put both arms on his hips.

“Since I came back from Brazil last year, I couldn't wait to go against you again. The last time was in high school, ages ago."

Tsukishima had to agree to this.

A lot had happened since they'd met last year of high school.

Apart from the fact that they had all shot up again, everything was so different and yet so the same.

Kageyama and Hinata were still on the court together, albeit in different teams, and made Japan proud in the national team.

Yamaguchi and Yachi were now parents of a little boy, who seemed to get along well with Kiyoko's and Tanaka's little daughter.

At least the two toddlers were now sitting together in the aisle, playing with a few building blocks.

Nishinoya and Asahi flew all over the world and while the latter as a fashion designer wandered the red carpets of high society, Nishinoya spun wherever the wind blew him.

He had just recently arrived from Germany, where he had worked on a farm for a while.

Ennoshita saw Tsukishima most often of all people, after all, the former team captain had hired himself as a physiotherapist and had already loosened the tense muscles of Tsukishima one time or another.

He often saw Daichi as a police officer in Miyagi, but mostly only when he went to their games with Sugawara.

Ever since Sugawara started working as a teacher, it was rumored that the two were considering adoption and that if Tsukishima could imagine it for a couple, it would be the two men.

Tsukishima didn't miss the reassuring squeeze of Sugawara's hand when Daichi looked at the two toddlers on the floor and Sugawara smiled lovingly at him.

Hinata was still standing in front of Tsukishima, grinning broadly, and cocked his head.

"I still can't believe you're playing in the top division now."

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. "Oh, didn't you expect that I would be as good as you, Chibi?"

Hinata was about to complain, but when he saw Tsukishima's challenging flashing eyes, he beamed at the blonde instead.

“That we will see, Stingyshima! If we meet on the court, I will overcome each of your blocks!!"

Tsukishima giggled. "I will remind you when we stomp you into the ground!"

"Ah, listen to this!", Kuroo, who had followed the conversations in silence until now, let his arm wander from Tsukishima's shoulders to his hip and pulled the blonde a little closer to him.

"Gosh, get a room." Tanaka smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Says the men who couldn't help confessing his love to Kiyoko every time.", Tsukishima bared his teeth and Tanaka blushed when the table started to laugh.

The woman at his side smiled slightly and then nodded to Tsukishima. "But it worked, didn't it?"

This seemed to put everything right in Tanaka, because he puffed himself up and put an arm around his wife.

" _Absolutely_ right! After all, Kiyoko has already said “yes”!"

That made Daichi cough loudly, and Tanaka stopped immediately.

Tsukishima looked suspiciously between the two men and finally to Kuroo, who had pressed two fingers against the bridge of his nose and gave him a tortured smile.

"Do we want to go on, baby? I want to say hello to a few other people."

Whatever had just happened at Karasuno's table, Kuroo was different afterwards.

Almost hectically he pulled Tsukishima past several other teams and completely ignored the exclamations and congratulations of the others.

It was only when they reached a small door that Tsukishima hadn't seen before that Kuroo exhaled and straightened his back.

With a loving smile, this time less tormented than before, he opened the door and invited Tsukishima inside.

A few steps led upstairs and before Tsukishima knew it, he was standing on the roof of the small restaurant.

Cool wind blew them around them and Tsukishima shivered slightly as he let his gaze wander over the area, looking up at the starry sky.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Kuroo snuggled into the back of his neck, his chin resting on Tsukishima's shoulder.

"As much as I like our friends, I just needed a moment with you alone." His voice murmured into Tsukishima's shoulder and the blonde smiled slightly.

"I said it - you invited too many."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm _always_ right.", smirked Tsukishima and received a snort from the black-haired man in response.

"Maybe often, but definitely not always."

"Tell me when I was wrong about something."

Now Kuroo giggled softly. "The one time when you told me that you didn't like me and then slept in my bed a week later."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and continued to snuggle up to his boyfriend.

"Ok, I'll give this one to you."

"Or when you said “ _Volleyball is just a club._ " Now look at you."

Kuroo kissed him on the neck and pulled the blonde a little tighter into his arms.

“Game maker in the first division. Mister, I would say you were wrong here too."

Tsukishima shook his head with a snort and closed his eyes.

“But I was right when I said that you will not get rid of me if you really choose me. And now we are here. Together on the roof of some restaurant, in the middle of the night, under the stars and the only thing missing is that one of us proposes a marriage."

Silence.

"Do you want to marry me, Kei?"

Tsukishima paused.

He stared unmoved forward, the heartbeat suddenly unmistakably loud in his ears and Kuroo's nervous breath on his neck.

"What."

Kuroo cleared his throat, his arms around Tsukishima trembling slightly as he leaned closer to him.

"I asked you if you would like to marry me, Tsukishima Kei."

As if someone had switched off all thoughts, all language in Tsukishima, the blonde took a deep breath.

His heart was in his throat and he dared not speak, he could not trust his voice not to break.

He clumsily reached for Kuroo's arms that were still holding him and clutched at them, ignoring the trembling of his lower lip.

"Kei-" Kuroo seemed to have to fight with his voice himself and Tsukishima was so happy that he was being held, otherwise his legs would probably have given way.

“I love you _so_ much and I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. Since you first told me at the train station that you liked me, I haven't doubted for a second that we would stay together forever."

He took a deep breath, a low, melancholy laugh at Tsukishima's ear.

“God, every time I had to leave you behind, I just counted the days until I could hold you in my arms again. And now we've been living together for seven years and - "

Kuroo's voice cracked and he took a shaky breath, Tsukishima felt the tremor on his back.

“I never want to let you go again. Please do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world by being able to call you _mine_."

Tsukishima finally managed to open his mouth: "I've been yours for a long time."

When Kuroo didn't answer him, Tsukishima turned in the embrace and finally had the opportunity to see Kuroo's face.

His boyfriend was pale, a breath of tears swam in the corner of his eyes and Tsukishima closed both hands around Kuroo's face.

His thumbs stroked the skin and he smiled as his heart threatened to burst.

“Tetsurou.”, He moved forward, leaning his forehead against Kuroos, his eyes closed, “since you kissed me in front of the gym, I've been yours. I will _always_ be yours."

He swallowed.

"And yes, Tetsurou, _yes I want to marry you_."

Tsukishima couldn't assign the sobs that could be heard afterwards - he didn't know whether it was he who was crying or whether it was Kuroo.

Or maybe they were both crying.

With trembling fingers Tsukishima snuggled closer to his partner and when Kuroo pulled him into a feather-light kiss, tears rolled down Tsukishima's cheeks.

They both stood in silence on the roof, in the cool wind of the night and wrapped in each other's arms, and kissed as if it were the last kiss of their lives.

"I love you."

Kuroo's whispered words barely got through to Tsukishima and yet he sniffed again and kissed Kuroo harder.

"I love you too. _So much_."

Finally the black haired man smiled against Tsukishima's lips.

"Whatever happens, I'm definitely the happiest fucking man in the world now."

"You're exaggerating way too much again.", Tsukishima mumbled, but at that moment he could understand exactly what Kuroo meant.

They stood arm in arm on the roof for a while before Kuroo pulled away from him and took out a small silver ring.

When Tsukishima raised his hand and looked at the ring on his finger, warm arms closed around his stomach again and Kuroo pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"It looks beautiful on you.", The man whispered softly and Tsukishima swallowed the tears.

"It is perfect.”

To say the party escalated one floor below when they entered the restaurant half an hour later, frozen but happy, would be an understatement.

It wasn't until much later that Tsukishima found out that Kuroo had invited all of their friends and teammates because he had planned to propose to him from the start.

The fact that he actually got help from Daichi, Sugawara, Kiyoko and Tanaka, explained why Daichi had previously looked at Tanaka so scolding.

Tsukishima was impressed that Tanaka had held out to be quiet about it for so long in the first place.

And when, hours later, they had moved all the tables to the walls and turned the interior into a dance floor and Tsukishima swayed in Kuroo's arms, the blonde smiled to himself.

He was happy.

_Game, set and match._


End file.
